S a v e m e
by aerisofthewhite
Summary: Those from bigger islands and beyond often mock the ignorance of this small community in believing the fates lie in how some bird fly. (-I heard somebody whisper "Please adore me". Yuna's journey begins.)


.

**.S.A.V.E...M.E.**

.

_And by my prescience_  
_I find my zenith doth depend upon_  
_**A ****most**** auspicious star**, whose influence_  
_If now I court not but omit, my fortunes_  
_Will ever after droop._  
-Prospero, The Tempest, Act I scene ii

.

At dawn, Yuna is awakened by Lulu and whisked up to a hut behind the temple, which a little old lady with knowing eyes kneels in front of, smoking a pipe and watching the skies.

The two newcomers stand together for a moment, making no noise as the woman still looks above her: Lulu watching her every move with arms folded; Yuna shivering in a thin robe, but not from cold. Then still without a glance in either of her companions' directions or any perceptible sign, the woman raises a flute she holds in her other hand to her mouth and blows a short tune. Yuna's eyes drift involuntarily to the sky.

It is not a religious tradition, by any means, but one which reaches far back before Yevon and Sin, before Machina, to a time when Besaid was young, a new island just broken off the mainland. The Islanders undertake it without fail, whenever a summoner would pass through, or whenever a native would leave, to measure how favourably the winds would follow him, how successful his journey would be. Yevon has never proclaimed the practise should cease, although It has also never endorsed the rite and those from bigger islands and beyond often mock the ignorance of this small community in believing the fates lie in how some bird fly.

(Unless, of course, the bird are flying away from the island very quickly, in which case it is a universally acknowledged sign of Sin's approach, and to run.)

But the islanders recognise the wisdom of Yevon in such creatures, rationalising that it is not Yevon's will that a summoner should fail; surely, if Yevon has Its way, every Summoner with love in his heart should succeed. But Sin is a force which, until complete atonement is achieved, cannot be vanquished by faith alone, and too many summoners die simply by not recognising a harsh wind blowing and postponing trips by a day, or not knowing that to stay in the open is foolish and suspending rest by a few hours.

They believe it was why the island still exists, when much large islands and cities have crashed to the ground and been washed away by the seas- because they are faithful, but sometimes being faithful isn't enough and if on occasion, they see the signs and know when to run, it cannot hinder them.

(-There is element an more of foresight than this, spanning from a whisper that birds are spirited, holy, and that their bird songs of joy show an understanding and a knowledge of the future that man has yet to experience. However much truth there is in their words, the people of Besaid certainly believe it- or at least do not think too hard about it and do not question it. It isn't all that difficult for them to do this.)

Even Lulu- level-headed Lulu- insisted upon this. Such shows the level of respect this clairvoyant woman has - in Besaid, at any rate, and even Yuna, whose journeys had begun far from this island is eager to heed what words the witch has to say.

For a moment, there is stillness. Then, a flock of birds, all snow-white, swoop into view. They circle around the temple a few times before one extracts itself from the flock and flies off to land on its highest point and stays there; the rest, however, continue to circle overhead, without any change in height and without, seemingly, any intention of stopping.

The delinquent bird seems to watch the happenings below- maybe those of the three surveying women, maybe of its former mates still flying. It calls out, and another bird slows down, slightly swayed, but does not stop and soon matches the speed of the other birds again.

The woman's smile turns grim for an instant, and then she bends her head down and begins to laugh, a low cackle from the depths of her throat. She takes a puff of her pipe, choking slightly as her laughter continues, before blowing a large silver smoke ring, which rises higher and higher until it melts. Her eyes suddenly meet Yuna's for the first time, without a blink or a flicker to disturb the gaze.

"Your trials should begin today, little apprentice," she says, in a voice too deep for her little body, but perfectly matching her crooked yellow teeth. "-before the sun sets. Left any later and they are put at risk completely, see. As it stands, your journey will likely not be stopped by the denial of our Fayth- She is eager to meet you. There are some rough seas in the near future, but they shan't be negated by waiting- they must simply be tackled." She pauses for a moment, taking the pipe in her mouth, but more to chew the bit of the pipe thoughtfully than to smoke it. "Some sorrow may be felt deeply in this quest, but it will be conquered by happiness and so it is wise never to show it. Be kind to those in need and they will be kind to you, will help you see a smooth end to your pilgrimage...

"The rest is unclear."

There doesn't seem to be any more to that this woman wishes to say, and so, after a minute of waiting, Yuna throws herself into a low bow, muttering thank you's and then hurries off back to the temple, to prepare, excitement in her stomach, and a degree of confidence she had not felt before in her skills.

Lulu makes to follow, but a catch at her sleeve stops her. The little woman is not watching after Yuna, but looking up once again at the birds, which are now, one by one, quitting the ring and going to join the defector, who is crying, all the more loudly for them. A more serious look spreads across her face. Her mouth barely moves around the pipe sticking out of her mouth as she makes a final prediction, a cackle building once again in her throat:

"A foreign boy will encounter her. It is likely she will wish to let him accompany her- you may not want to but you should not discourage this."

Lulu's eyebrows arch of their own accord, but the woman is not phased and when she makes eye contact, has a smile on her face and glint in her eyes that makes Lulu take an automatic step back- that can only be described as manic.

"Worry not. The pilgrimage will not be lost by his presence, merely- complicated, hrm. But his coming- his presence is a bright sign indeed!"


End file.
